


just you (and that dastardly smile)

by All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us (Phoenix_of_Athena), Phoenix_of_Athena



Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Ficlet, Guess The Author, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/All_Your_Cats_Are_Belong_To_Us, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena
Summary: “Still not used to it, eh?” Crowley asked, leaning his cheek against the top of Aziraphale’s thigh. It took Aziraphale a moment to register the question.“What?”“You know,” said Crowley, eyes dropping from Aziraphale’s face as he nuzzled further between the angel’s legs. “Us. Doingthis.Not holding ourselves back anymore.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: soft omens snuggle house GTA ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820752
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author, SOSH - Guess the Author #02 NGK and Other Noises





	just you (and that dastardly smile)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Soft Omens Snuggle House discord's Guess the Author event. The prompt was: "NGK and other noises."

“Oh, dear lord.”

Crowley looked up from where he was kneeling between Aziraphale’s parted legs, on the floor in front of the sofa. He quirked an eyebrow as his fingers made quick work of the angel’s belt buckle. 

“What?”

“Just— _you,”_ Aziraphale said. “This. That dastardly smile of yours….”

Crowley chuckled, undoing the angel’s fly to slide his hand into the warm space between his legs. His fingers wrapped around the angel’s cock, warm and gentle, and drew it out. Goosebumps raced up Aziraphale’s arms. He licked his lips.

“Still not used to it, eh?” Crowley asked, leaning his cheek against the top of Aziraphale’s thigh. It took Aziraphale a moment to register the question.

“What?”

“You know,” said Crowley, eyes dropping from Aziraphale’s face as he nuzzled further between the angel’s legs. “Us. Doing _this._ Not holding ourselves back anymore.” His breath was hot and moist against Aziraphale’s cock, and the angel couldn’t restrain the slightest shudder.

“No,” Aziraphale said, shutting his eyes for a moment, “I’m not. After six millennia of—of self re _straint—!”_ his voice hitched as Crowley’s curled fingers stroked him from base to tip “—it’s a rather large change. And you know I—I— _oh!_ You know I’m—that I’m set in my ways, dear.”

Crowley made a low, wordless sound as he wrapped his lips around the head of the angel’s cock, and Aziraphale moaned in answer, his head falling back against the sofa.

“Nnnh, Crowley,” he moaned as the demon sunk forward to take more of the angel into his mouth. Aziraphale gripped the edge of the sofa cushions as the demon moved slowly and steadily, with the most beautiful slide of his tongue against the underside of his cock. “Aahh—oh, my _dear!”_

Crowley’s free hand found one of Aziraphale’s, gently prying it from the cushion to lace their fingers together. His palm was warm, and Aziraphale’s fingers flexed and tensed against the back of his hand with every movement of his mouth.

Crowley’s movements stayed slow and tantalizing, his hot mouth sliding up and down the length of Aziraphale’s cock and his serpentine tongue moving in ways that weren’t humanly possible, but which left Aziraphale delirious.

Crowley was a meticulous lover in a way Aziraphale hadn’t expected—although perhaps he should have, given how carefully Crowley maintained most aspects of his life, from his flat, to his Bentley, to the carefully arranged meetings the two of them had had in days past.

 _“Crowley.”_

The name came as a keen as Crowley’s tongue drew a strangled gasp from Aziraphale’s lips and heaving breast. His hand left the base of Aziraphale’s cock to press against the angel’s thigh, steadying his shaking. _Not yet,_ the demon’s eyes seemed to say, glinting under dark lashes; an almost- _command_ to go at Crowley’s pace, hot and dark and mesmerizing. It was too much. Aziraphale came undone. His world went bright, _piercing—painful—wonderful,_ and he came back to the sound of Crowley’s panting, to the gentle touch of his thumb stroking the back of his hand. 


End file.
